Coffee House
by AmeliaRose84
Summary: Levy is a new elementary teacher looking for a place to sit and sip some coffee. However, at this particular coffee shop, she finds something much hotter and smoother than the espresso she ordered. His name is Gajeel. Update: Work is getting in THE WAY AND I AM SO MAD ABOUT IT. Will post as soon as I can
1. Chapter 1

_Gave up the old story for a new one, which will hopefully go much better. Inspiration came from some coffee house music and the warm colors of autumn. I recommend you listen to smooth, coffee shop music while reading. It's what I listened to while writing! Review so I can improve and write you guys even better stories!_

Coffee House

The tinkling of bells rang gently as Levy pushed open the glass door and stepped into the softly lit room. The warm smell of bitter coffee surrounded her and instantly relaxed her tense shoulders. She could tell this was going to be her new favorite haunt.

She made her way to the counter as the barista wiped sticky rings of creamer from the warm, wood counter. His onyx eyes glanced up at her as she approached and he straightened, wiping his hands on his ivory apron. He smiled.

"Welcome. What can I get you?" he asked. Levy sighed before replying.

"A double espresso please."

The barista's eyebrow quirked and his smile widened.

"Sure thing. You must need a little pick me up, eh?" he said, turning to grab a mug.

"You've no idea," Levy answered. She thought back to the squealing girls and the rowdy boys tramping around the classroom as she desperately fought for control. "It was the first day of school today."

The barista glanced back at her as his hands worked deftly.

"Are you a… college student?"

Levy didn't miss the pause and she chuckled. Many people assumed she was a high school student by her short stature and slim frame. Curly blue locks framed an innocent face and bright hazel eyes seemed to twinkle with childlike curiosity.

"Actually I'm an elementary school teacher. I just started –this is my first year teaching. I work right down the road."

Levy waved her hand in the direction of the school as the barista handed her the steaming mug. She passed him cash as he nodded.

"Ah, I get it. Then a double espresso seems like just the thing you need, Miss…?" he said.

"Levy. I'm Levy McGarden," she answered, blowing gently across the surface of the dark liquid cradled between her hands.

"Nice to meet you Levy. I'm Pantherlily. Most people around here call me Lily. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Okay. Thank you Lily," she said, smiling.

Levy maneuvered her way around a handful of tables before stopping at one in the corner. She placed her drink on the table before shifting her book-laden bag off of her shoulder and onto the floor.

The coffee shop was something Levy could only describe as quaint. Worn wood floors stretched out to meet brick walls that were covered in ink sketches and framed art. Each table had wrought iron legs and a unique mosaic tabletop. Levy's had shards of blue, purple, and green glass arranged to create a field of wildflowers.

The back wall of the shop was the most interesting and Levy couldn't help but stare, ignoring her open binder of lesson plans. The whole wall was covered in metal figures, with thin rods bent and contorted into fantastic shapes. A large, silver dragon dominated the wall, stretching from the floor to the ceiling and surrounded with smaller creatures. The swirling, metallic flames erupting from the dragon's mouth were interrupted only by a pair of swinging doors that led to the heady scent of soup and quiet clang of pots and pans. Levy's stomach rumbled, reminding her she had not eaten since a lunch of chicken nuggets on a plastic, mint green tray.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a familiar voice asked. Levy glanced over to the table next to her where Lily was removing a handful of dirty dishes. He nodded towards the dragon.

"Oh, yeah! It's amazing. How was it made?" Levy asked.

Lily shifted the plates in his hands before answering.

"A part timer here also works as a mechanic at a shop across town. They fix and make all sorts of things, but Gajeel does this sort of thing for fun. I thought it was interesting as art so I hired him to do some… interior design you could say. It turned out pretty well, if I say so myself."

Levy nodded before her stomach gave an embarrassing grumble. Lily chuckled as Levy blushed.

"Could I possibly order dinner? I'll take whatever the special is today."

"Sure."

Lily winked and carried his armful of dishes through the swinging doors, allowing a strong waft of spices to reach Levy's nose and causing her stomach to protest once again. She shook her head and turned back to the open binder in front of her, forcing herself to focus.

Patrons had slowly begun filtering out as the sun sank, filling the room with a warm glow and a peaceful quiet. The only sounds now were the soft, jazzy music and clink of dishes being washed. Levy, tucking a pencil behind her ear, quickly became absorbed in her work. She did not even notice the man approaching a few minutes later until a large bowl clinked on the table in front of her. She started and looked up.

"Thanks Lil-"

She froze when she noticed the large man in front of her was not Pantherlily. Crimson eyes stared down at her and the man brushed away a strand of spiky, black hair that had escaped from the low pony pulled at the back of his neck. A multitude of silver piercings flashed across his face as he shifted.

Levy's brain short-circuited. _Muscles!_

"Ah… thank you," she stuttered, her cheeks flushing. She glanced back down at the bowl to see it full of steaming chili. The scent made her mouth water.

"It looks delicious!" Levy exclaimed, looking back up. She beamed a smile at the man.

"So do you."

A corner of his mouth tugged up into a smirk as Levy floundered in disbelief. He leaned in ever so slightly, glancing down at the table before raising his eyes back to hers. Levy felt her back press into her chair as the vivid red color pinned her in place.

"Enjoy," he said, his deep voice quiet but heavy with sensuality. He straightened and made his way back through the swinging doors, leaving Levy rooted in place. She felt her cheeks warm until they felt like they were on fire, and it had nothing to do with the steam swirling up from the forgotten chili.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy ;)**

Levy was drunk. Really drunk. Hadn't been this drunk in a long time kind of drunk.

"FRIDAY!" she yelled over the thudding music, raising her beer bottle and thrusting it towards Lucy.

"FRIDAY!" her best friend screamed back, smacking her own bottle against Levy's with a resounding crack. Both girls chugged the last remnants of the amber liquid before clutching their sides in laughter, trying with all of their might not to spit any of it back out.

The club, with bright flashing lights and sweaty bodies, was unfamiliar territory for Levy. She was more the "stay at home and read a book" type of person. But when Lucy had suggested a night out, Levy remembered the past week full of pranks and tantrums and late nights of lesson plan preparation. She hadn't even been able to go back to Fairy Tail, the coffee shop she fell in love with. She wanted to see Lily… but she didn't think she could face that man again.

Levy had left after only a few bites of that delicious chili. She wanted to stay longer, but the thought of encountering those crimson eyes rushed her out the door with a jingle of bells. No one had ever said anything like that to her before! The closest she got to anything remotely romantic was tripping over a paver on her way to class one day in college and taking out the guy walking next to her. Her lips might have bumped into his cheek, but he had ended up getting a bloody nose. She didn't know what do with someone who said… who said she looked… deli-

Levy's already flushed cheeks burned. It hadn't taken her long to get comfortable with the club, as it hadn't taken her long to get pretty tipsy. It had been a long week.

Levy's disjointed thoughts were interrupted as Lucy grabbed her hand and dragged her stumbling out onto the dance floor. Bright reds and blues flashed in her eyes as the music increased in tempo. Lucy flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she laughed and stretched her arms towards the ceiling. Levy giggled at her friend.

Time shifted and stopped and spun in circles as Levy swayed between sticky bodies. The sharp scent of alcohol and body odor made her feel sick, but exhilarated. Her glassy eyes rolled as the music pounded in her veins. Pink invaded her vision. It looked kind of soft and fluffy. Suddenly, a face appeared in front of her.

"Hi Levy!"

"Natsu!" she squealed. "Yay, you're here! Lucy is gonna be sooo happy!"

Lucy was very happy. When the blonde spotted her boyfriend, she launched herself in his direction and planted her lips firmly on his. Levy snorted in laughter and stumbled in the other direction. She didn't need to see her good friends sucking tongue. Besides, fresh air started sounding really good.

Levy made her way to the edge of the crowd, pushing past person after person. When she finally reached a break of bodies, she stumbled forward. Her wavy locks hung damply with sweat as she turned a circle trying to discern where a door was. When she turned back around, a dark black shape blocked her vision. Levy's drunken mind wondered if she had started passing out. She reached out to touch it. It felt like fabric.

"Yo."

Levy froze. That deep voice had haunted her thoughts for the past week. She looked up.

"Ah! The delicious guy!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger at him dramatically. He towered above her even with Levy wearing her tallest high heels. His eyes, a deep murky burgundy in the dim light, glinted with amusement. Studded eyebrows rose as Levy fumbled to recover.

"Ah, no I didn't mean you're delicious, I meant what you said from… from before. But I didn't mean you're _not_ delicious… I, I mean…"

Levy heard a low, rumbling chuckle before the man grabbed her hand and she lurched forward. It took all of her willpower to put one foot in front of the other without tangling her legs together. They kind of felt like jello.

"Where are we going?" Levy yelled over the music at his back. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Outside."

"Oh, okay!" Levy nodded, but stopped quickly when the room spun unnaturally. His hand gripped hers tighter and she let herself be pulled along.

The next thing she knew, a wall of crisp air washed over her and she shivered. The loud music was suddenly cut off but Levy could still feel the faint thudding of the bass. The scent of fallen leaves swirled around her and the promise of frost hung in the air. She must be outside.

Levy stood still for a moment, breathing deeply. Her exposed skin, more than usual thanks to the backless, cobalt blue dress she was wearing, prickled with goose bumps. Only her hand was warm. She tried to move it, but it was trapped. She looked over at it and followed the hand, to the muscular forearm, to the large bicep, all the way to the grinning face.

"Oh yeah. Who _are_ you?" she asked, crinkling her nose.

The man roared in laughter, splitting the still night air as he threw back his head. Levy noticed his inky black hair wasn't tied back this time.

"What the hell," he wheezed. "Christ."

Levy waited in confusion.

"What's so funny?"

His dark eyes, shining with a combination of mirth and moonlight, glanced down at her. He smirked, shaking his head.

"Ahh, I suppose you wouldn't know since you've been avoiding Fairy Tail this past week. I'm Gajeel," he said, his sentence occasionally broken by a chuckle.

Levy frowned. Something sounded familiar.

"Gajeel," she said. "Gajeel, Gajeel… _Gajeel_."

Said man shifted and cleared his throat.

"Uh yeah. That's my name."

"Ah! The dragon guy!" Levy yelled, once again pointing a finger at him.

"Déjà vu?" Gajeel muttered, frowning into the dark.

Levy shook her head.

"No, no. You are the guy Lily said made the dragon. The metal one on the wall in the coffee shop."

Gajeel grunted in acknowledgement.

"It's beautiful," Levy said softly, remembering the sharp twists and gentle curves of the shining silver metal. "I really, really like it."

Gajeel grunted again as Levy looked up at him. She noticed a slight pink tint to his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck. Was he embarrassed? _Cute_, she thought.

"I'm Levy," she said. "Levy McGarden."

Gajeel grinned as he turned to face her, all traces of embarrassment suddenly gone.

"Levy," he repeated. He took a step forward, forcing Levy to take a step backwards. She stumbled slightly as her heel snagged on the cement and her bare back hit the cold brick of the club. Gajeel stepped even closer. An arm pinned Levy in from the left and another, slowly, from the right. Her shiver had nothing to do with the cold. In fact, she felt strangely warm. He was so… so tall.

"W-What?" she said, her heart skipping a beat.

He leaned in, his mouth close to her ear. So close she felt his hot breath on her skin.

"It's nice to meet you…" he murmured. "_Levy_."


End file.
